


Love

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Dean didn't think Castiel was capable of feeling love.





	Love

Love

Castiel watched Dean as he yawned not very quietly on the edge of the motel bed. The brothers plus the angel had been on many hunts in the last few days and he could see the exhaustion etched on Sam and Dean’s faces. It broke his heart. He sighed as Dean yawned again. “Dean,” He started.

The hunter looked up at him his green eyes looked tired and worn down. “Yeah, Cas?” He asked

“It is important that you get rest.” He nodded at the bed that Dean was sitting on.

He shook his head. “I don’t need rest, Cas, I need to…” He paused and sighed. “Solve this case.” He mumbled as he stared at his hands. He had a lot on his mind.

The angel shook his head. He laid his hand on his shoulder. “Just lay down and close your eyes for a bit. I’ll work on research.”

Dean glanced over at the bathroom. Sam was taking a shower at the moment. “I wanted a shower.” He mumbled. He sighed and lay down. “Guess you are right. I need some rest.”

Dean went right off to sleep. Castiel stood there and watched him from his position at the table with the open laptop watching Dean and not actually doing research.

Sam walked out of the bathroom. He glanced over at Dean and shook his head. “About time Dean went to sleep.” He spoke with a hushed tone. He looked at Castiel. “Learn anything yet?”

Castiel looked at the computer then up at him. “Uh, no… not really.” His gaze followed down to Dean again

He looked over at Dean and back at Castiel. “I see.” He smirked as he joined him at the table.

He tilted his head. “I don’t understand.”

He nodded to Dean. “Distraction.”

“He…” He licked his lips. “Sorry, Sam, I didn’t mean to become distracted.”

“It’s fine, Cas. I understand.” He took the laptop from him and started doing research.

He looked over at Dean again. He watched his chest rise and fall. Dean looked so peaceful. He noticed Dean shiver.

Sam sighed. “He laid down without a blanket again.”

Castiel got up and took his coat off and draped it over Dean. He smiled. Seeing Dean like this warmed his heart. He looked at Sam.

Sam smiled. “You really care about him.”

He blinked. “Huh? I mean…” He looked down at him. “I guess I do.” He felt himself blush. He chewed on his lower lip. He had never really thought about it before that he really cared about Dean from the bottom of his heart. He stared at him and smiled again. His heart did a little flip in his chest when Dean curled up on his side and snuggled down into the coat. He could feel Sam watching him. He looked at him. “I am… uh; going to go and get you guys some food.”

“You don’t have to leave. I don’t care if you ogle him.”

Castiel could sense the awkwardness. “I’ll just… go for a bit.” He turned to the door and left. He needed some air or something. He got in his truck and headed out to some restaurant to get the boys some food. Dean would like that.

***

Dean took in a deep breath. A pleasant smell filled his nose. He clutched the fabric that was laid on top of him. He recognized it by touch. It was Castiel’s coat. He breathed in again. Yes, you could smell Castiel’s lovable scent on it. A smell that offered him comfort and peace. He pulled the coat closer to himself and let it swallow him whole. He wished that instead of the coat it was the angel himself but the coat was good enough. He laid there and considered getting up. His brief nap was nice but he did have work to do. He pulled the coat up to his nose and took in a deep breath. He let out a small moan. “Cas.” He whispered to himself.

“Get a room.”

He bolted upright and realized Sam was in the room. “Sammy?” He asked his voice rose in panic. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to hear and see you with Cas’s coat.”

He blushed. He laid the coat on the bed. “Where’s Cas?” He asked as he got off the bed. He avoided the subject as if Sam would suddenly drop it now.

“Getting us dinner.” He smirked at him. “So… how long have you been having feelings for Cas’s coat?” He teased

“I don’t!” he shouted. He glared at his brother. “I just… I was asleep.”

“You have dreams about Cas?”

“Y-no.” He felt his face heat up. Oh, he had dreams about Cas alright. Some innocent some so… filthy he was sure Sam’s head would explode if he told him about them. He sat at the table. Sam was staring at him. Waiting, accessing the situation and watching to see what lines could be crossed and what should be avoided. He licked his lips his heart pounded in his chest. So this is how it was going to be? Was how he came out to his brother?

Sam closed the laptop gently. “Dean, I… I am not a kid anymore. I can see you two have feelings for each other.”

Dean sighed. “I…” He ran his hands through his hair. “I think,” He knew his face was burning. He shook his head. It was time to come clean he could no longer hide his feelings for the angel from his brother. “Sam, I… I think I’m in love with Cas.”

He nodded. “And that’s okay, Dean.” He reached out and patted his arm. “You are allowed to love someone.”

He chuckled. He felt warmth unfold from his chest. Sam accepted it. Sam wasn’t upset by it he was okay about it. It was nice. “I’m glad you think so but… with our lives and… he’s an angel he doesn’t feel love.”

“Bull.” Sam said. “He gave you his coat because you looked cold. He was going to do research but spent the whole time staring at you. I bet he goes to the burger place you like just for you. He loves you, Dean.”

“He can’t… I’m just some lowly human and he’s a freaking angel man.”

“I wish you could see your self-worth.” He whispered

The door opened up and Castiel walked in. He looked so different without his coat. He had bags in his hand and Dean recognized it as one of his favorite restaurants. “Hello, Dean. Did you have a good nap?” he asked as he handed them their bags.

“Yeah.” Dean said quietly as he looked in the bag. His favorite burger plus fries. He looked up at Castiel to tease him about forgetting about pie when the angel laid a pie in front of him.

“I even remembered the pie.” He said with a proud smile across his face

Dean stared at him like he hung the moon. Hell, the guy was old enough he probably did hang the moon. He looked at the pie and said. “Thanks, Cas.” He felt the ever-growing feeling of love blossom in his chest. Castiel really knew a way to a man’s heart. Or at least Dean’s heart in this case.

Sam snickered.

“Can it, Sammy.” Dean snipped. He unwrapped his burger. “At least he actually remembered the pie.”

Castiel sat down at the table as Sam opened up his salad. He had a cup of coffee in his hands.

“Of course he did, Dean.” He said in a suggestive tone. “Because when you really care about someone you do stuff for them that makes them happy.”

Dean opened his mouth to argue but noticed Castiel almost choke on his coffee. “Whoa, you okay?” He patted his back.

“Yes, I am fine.” He sputtered. “The coffee was hotter than I expected is all.”

Sam dug into his salad. “Oh, okay.” He said as he took a big mouthful of his food.

Dean rolled his eyes. “He got the salad you like too. Maybe he’s just being nice.” He mumbled

Castiel looked at the two brothers. He looked uncomfortable. He stood up. “I am going to take a shower and get comfortable.”

“You don’t shower.” Dean stated.

The angel shrugged. “I am conserving my grace.” He walked into the bathroom.

“Is Cas acting weird to you?” Dean asked

Sam chuckled. “I think he’s embarrassed because we realized he likes you.”

Dean let out a loud sigh. “He doesn’t like me or love me. He isn’t capable of those types of feelings.”

He sighed. “Dean, surely you’ve noticed how’s he’s changed. He is certainly experiencing more emotions than he used to. Who’s to say he hasn’t fallen in love with you.”

“Me, I say it!” He shouted. Frustration built. He wasn’t worthy of the love of an angel and he remembered what Anna had told him angel felt nothing. Emotions were a human thing. Castiel couldn’t feel them and if he did he probably didn’t understand them. “He only… he only did those things to be nice because we are family. That’s it. He is not in love with me.”

Sam opened his mouth to speak when the bathroom door opened up. Castiel stood there his face was a mixture of emotions. “Cas?” Sam asked his tone concerned

Castiel looked at Dean. He let out a shuttered breath. “Sam, could you give us a moment?”

Sam looked at the two of them. “S-sure.” He picked up his food. “I’ll go out for a bit.” He looked at Dean on his way out the door.

Dean felt the tension in the air. He looked at Castiel who glared at him with his dark blue eyes. Oh man, he messed up. He had forgotten that the angel had super hearing. He opened his mouth to speak but Castiel pulled out a chair and sat in front of him.

“You really think I am incapable of love?” He asked his voice quivered

He looked around. Castiel’s intense gaze went right through him. He felt guilty for even questioning the angel’s feelings. “Yes, I think you can’t… love. Love is a human emotion,” He was cut off by Castiel.

“Don’t you dare tell me I can’t feel love.” He snipped at Dean. “There was a time many years ago when you first met me I couldn’t have been able to process that emotion. It took me some time but I know I can feel it.” He reached out and laid his hand on his knee. He spoke softly. “Dean, I was afraid to tell you.” He stroked Dean’s knee and maintained eye contact. “When I first laid my hand on your soul in Hell I felt something in me change.” He sighed. “Being with you I can see the beauty in humanity. You helped change me, Dean, for the better.” He smiled. “Dean, I love you. I assure you of that with all my heart.”

Dean shook his head. His heart swelled with love and yet ached. There was no way. He wasn’t worthy of Castiel’s love. “No, you can’t I’m just some guy. I am nothing special.”

“You are special, Dean.” He reached up and laid his hand on his face. “I just wish you would see it.” Castiel leaned in.

Realization hit Dean like a ton of bricks. Castiel wanted to kiss him. He let out a soft gasp but didn’t stop the angel. He wanted this almost as bad as Castiel did. He felt the angel’s dry yet soft lips press against his full ones. A small moan escaped his lips. His hands moved on their own and grabbed the back of Castiel’s head. He pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. His heart pounded in his chest as the two of them kissed.

Castiel pulled away from Dean which made the hunter let out a needy groan. “You need to eat your food is going to get cold.” He pushed Dean’s food closer to him.

Dean blinked. He had forgotten about his food. He picked up the burger and took a bite out of it. He offered Castiel a fry which he took. “Thanks for going to my favorite place and for… the, you know…”

“Are you thanking me for the kiss?” He asked.

He felt shame creep upon him. He was thanking Castiel for the kiss. He shook his head the feelings of unworthiness hit him again. Castiel has been alive for years. Seen everything take shape and here he was in love with a worthless hunter like him who drank too much and used to chase down one night stands like it was his job. “I… I think I am.”

Castiel let out a sigh. “Dean,” He started

“I know. I’m sorry. I… Cas, I am going to need to work on myself.”

The angel laid a hand on his shoulder. “Dean, you are worthy of all the love in the world. With every part of my being, I love you and you deserve it.”

He looked up at him. “I love you too.” He blurted out. He chuckled. “Sorry, I… I wanted to make a speech like you did and here I am messing up the romance with,” His words were lost in Castiel’s mouth as the angel kissed him again. When they broke apart he chuckled again. “I guess you don’t mind.”

“Nope, I don’t mind at all.” He patted his leg. “I am just glad we are on the same page.”

“Me too.” He finished his food. “You know… sometime we should go on a proper date.”

“I would like that, Dean.”

Dean stood up. “Well, I am going to take a shower then hit the hay.” He spotted the coat on the bed. He picked it up and handed it to Castiel. “Thanks for this. It really helped me sleep.” He licked his lips. “I uh, helped me feel like you there and… it was comforting.”

Castiel took his coat and smiled. “Glad it could help.”

“Maybe, we could… maybe next time it can be you instead of a coat…”

He tilted his head in confusion.

He was preparing to backpedal from his statement. “I mean uh, we don’t,”

“I would like to share a bed with you, Dean. I can banish any nightmares you have.”

He laughed. “Okay, Cas.” He smiled and gave the angel another kiss. “I love you.” He said firmly. His heart filled with confidence.

“I love you too, Dean.”

Dean smiled. He took the shower and came back out to see that Castiel had already turned down the sheets. He crawled into bed with the angel. He felt awkward but it passed very quickly when Castiel pulled him into his chest. He inhaled the smell of Castiel mixed with his body wash.

“Go to sleep, Dean.” He stroked his hair.

Dean fell asleep very quickly and soundly. He missed Sam walking back into the motel room and muttering a “Finally.” At the two of them as he walked by. And for the first time in years, Dean got a full night’s sleep as his angel held him all night.


End file.
